


如果说彼此欠下的都归还

by 3thousands



Category: N.Flying
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3thousands/pseuds/3thousands
Relationships: 李承协/柳会胜, 金宰铉/车勋
Kudos: 18





	1. 【A面—平安夜】

圣诞节又来了。歌单里大街上又是各处铃儿响叮当，金色白色装饰大红大绿，假的大花大树大鹿大雪，图一个大俗大雅。苹果穿起精美包装改头换面，摆在各大店面雅称“平安果”，价格高普通苹果一倍不止竟也能卖到脱销。节日效应，就像情人节里的玫瑰花，最好是送，贵也要送，越多越好，否则就是不爱，罪过可大。

“那为什么圣诞节不兴送花啊，苹果吃不完放坏了多可惜。”

“大冬天哪里来的花。”

李承协表情恍然大悟不似作伪，念在他也是想认真筹办一次宿舍平安夜的份上，车勋忍住了翻白眼的冲动，换只手撑下巴转变心情。李承协房里桌面小且乱糟糟，一半歌词本一半电脑，键盘都是临时搭在腿上用。车勋好歹把那些纸片本子堆成一摞，腾出点地方给自己放手肘，此时动作一换，碰到书堆，飘落下一张纸片，他顺手捡起来看。

[我的心感到孤单]

[just like极圈的湖岸]

车勋的白眼终究还是没能忍住。

“李承协，你从实招来，这次平安夜你想过给谁看。”

被问住关键，李承协连眼都没眨。

“那必然是过给粉丝，想写出好歌来就必须要身临其境嘛。”

车勋没出声。

“好的歌曲就是要带点没出息的感性嘛。”

没等李承协再多解释几句，车勋伸手劫走键盘，飞速输入“圣诞”二字，历史记录立即弹出一溜，李承协挡都挡不住。

[圣诞 礼物]

[圣诞 礼物 情侣]

[圣诞 礼物 表白]

[圣诞 礼物 表白 浪漫]

这回换李承协没出声了。

车勋指指屏幕，再指指他。

“你想干嘛，新一轮记忆造假？”

“不是，就，想表白怎么了！还不许人表白的吗！”

键盘端走人被请出，一秒钟的事，李承协这会儿反应倒快，车勋回神，人已经在门口了，脚上拖鞋都掉落一只。说是事不关己高高挂起，架不住车勋脚上越踩越凉心里越想越气，转身又把门一开。里面的李承协这次学聪明了，先用宽肩挡住屏幕，后再闻声回头看他，都眼神不善。

“干什么。”

“我穿拖鞋。”

车勋一脚把自己拖鞋蹬回来，头也不回出门去。砰。必须比上一次更大声。

新飞宿舍最近很不正常。

首先是李承协不知为何，窝在练习室和自己房间的时间骤然增多，日常看不到他的身影，喊行程喊吃饭时才慢腾腾摸出来，眼神迷茫手足无措好像打开的不是房门是任意门。他一向敬业，只解释说“闭关写歌”，大家半信半疑也只能相信，不放心的早中晚三餐外加早安晚安提醒他正常作息。

然后是车勋和金宰铉不知为何，闹了三天的别扭，两个人私下里当彼此是不熟的同事。金宰铉更是搬去暂住柳会胜房间。他搬去的当时还在半夜，柳会胜夜起，看见地上影子挺大，以为是衣架，走进了看见个男人抱着枕头被子站着，吓得差点给他一记窝心拳。

再就是今天李承协和车勋不知为何，为了个摸不清头绪的搜索记录，也莫名其妙置起气来。柳会胜和金宰铉约了出去玩，打桌球打得酣畅淋漓，一路吃香的喝辣的，回来看见客厅仿佛法院。两个年纪大的坐在沙发两边，脸拉得老长，沉默着自己刷自己的手机。两个年纪小的不读空气也要读空气，干巴巴说一声“我回来了”，蹿进厨房里，面面相觑。

“他俩有啥可生气的？”

“我也不知道。”

柳会胜心态稳健，疑惑了一会儿觉得疑惑也没用，站起来收拾收拾准备做饭，顺便拍拍还扒在墙边偷窥客厅状况的金宰铉。

“别看了，照这样下去，我俩也得吵一出。新飞队内不和，各不搭理，平衡出别样和谐。”

金宰铉回头给他竖大拇指。

“想得好，明天去公司创意部上班，气死公关部。”

“那不然我直接去问？你觉得那两位哥谁会说？我还问了你和车勋哥咋回事呢，要不你先告诉我？”

环环相扣句句紧逼，还面色不改笑嘻嘻，不做警察律师实在可惜。金宰铉无话可说，站起来回房间玩电脑，贴墙边走，生怕打扰客厅审判。车勋坐得靠里些，一眼看见他作壁虎状爬墙而行，眼刀瞟过去，被他一躲，钉在墙上，牢不可拔。

眼神比武不要紧，还好没动嘴，动嘴就是吵架了，他们现在只是闹别扭而已。

金宰铉呼一口气，平复心情，自欺欺人。

也不知道要维持一个什么记录，宁愿闹好几天别扭也不愿意吵一分钟痛快的，也不知道谁等谁来哄，都梗着脖子不愿意先低头。金宰铉经过车勋门口时，把它前面的空气当成沙袋一通好打，回了房间才想起来，自己电脑被子都在柳会胜房里，对着自己房里的空气又是一阵好踹。他本来还想骂两句脏话的，话都到嘴边，想起车勋那家伙再怎么生气也肯定不会对自己喷脏，又忍了回去。

他没骂但是我骂了，事后清算不显得我理亏吗，绝对不是舍不得哈。

楼下柳会胜手脚快，趁他有氧运动的这段时间已经做好饭菜，亲亲切切喊他下来。其实他俩在外面已经吃得半饱，金宰铉从楼梯上偷偷看下去，柳会胜的微笑夹在两个正襟危坐的背影中间，向着随便哪个方向无差别发出求助信号。本着兄弟情义，他硬着头皮坐到柳会胜身边，头也不抬赶快扒饭，争取早吃完早超生，一人吃饱全桌解放。

“不吃菜吗？”

打破沉默的一句话差点把金宰铉呛到提前超生。干饭噎喉咙，他捶胸顿足咳出泪花，灌下几大口车勋递来的水才缓缓平复。

谁的水？

杯子是车勋的杯子，手是车勋的手，递水的人在饭桌上对角线另一边，越过四菜一汤送来救援。到这份上了，怎么着都得说个感谢，金宰铉鼻子里哼出个“谢谢”的音，落荒而逃去洗碗，虽然上面根本连一滴油都没沾。空填了肚子，他嘴里全是米饭甜味，黏糊在口腔上壁，咂咂嘴，打个饱嗝，水的味道，堵得他没话说。柳会胜和李承协像是商量好了，排队过来洗碗，金宰铉被挤出了厨房，假装找手机，暗里瞥了车勋好几眼，后者从来都喜欢撑着手坐，现在也歪向左边，拈碗里的饭一粒一粒往嘴里送。好看是好看，也不知道他好看给谁看。

车勋放下筷子，瞥他一眼，金宰铉立即目不斜视，径直往柳会胜房里走，险些同手同脚。柳会胜洗碗出来，刚好看见这一幕，不由赞道：“好一个正步。”

后面的李承协跟着出来，自然也看见了，听他调侃，忍不住笑出声，又赶紧用牙咬住往回收。

“我不应该笑，是不是。”

人贵有自知之明。还没等车勋和柳会胜看他，李承协提前跑路，一个箭步蹿回房里继续事业。

金宰铉手机亮起信息提示。

[李承协：来我房间]

[李承协：速。来。]

金宰铉把房间门开个缝，看见沙发上两双脚。

[金宰铉：不了吧，车勋还在客厅]

[李承协：你怕他吃醋？]

[金宰铉：？李承协你写歌写傻了是吧]

[金宰铉：我俩闹别扭]

[李承协：少来，你俩能有啥别扭]

[李承协：就算有别扭，那也不得床头打架床尾和]

[金宰铉：说来话长]

[金宰铉：你这句话柳会胜也拿来劝过我]

[金宰铉：顺便我在柳会胜房里住三天了]

关上手机，默数三秒，李承协的到达比他想象中还要快。把背后柳会胜“哥怎么突然去我房间”的声音关在门外，李承协还抱着键盘，对外和和气气“我跟金宰铉聊聊”，回头冲他龇牙咧嘴瞪眼睛。他的长相俊秀之中不乏男儿本色，但是不刻意装酷，情绪显露一过度，就有点淳朴有余秀气不足。金宰铉倒不觉得是坏事，情绪表达自然是越直截了当越好，偶尔跟车勋聊到这个话题，想来想去还是觉得关键出在单眼皮上。

都说大眼无神小眼勾人，先不说别的，李太公勾人那可是一钓一个准，眼神一飞歌一唱，谁不为他李承协倾心。

金宰铉不由得钦佩自己，这种时候都能发散思维。李承协此时已经以键盘当枪，抵住金宰铉脑门，像个抓住罪犯的警察。

“从实招来。”

金宰铉都懒得挣扎，举起双手陪他演戏。

“我全招。我跟车勋闹别扭，我暂时睡在柳会胜房里，这就是目前的事实。”

“那你跟车勋又怎么闹别扭了？你俩也能闹到这地步？”

“七年之痒不可以？”

“少诓我。他没使猫爪给你挠挠？”

“那你咋还没给柳会胜告白？文案都给你想好了，[内有男狐妖，柳公子请进]，香艳含蓄，多有意境。”

“狗嘴吐不出象牙，”李承协被成功转移话题，没了逼问他的兴趣，撤了键盘跟金宰铉并排坐地上，“你们年少夫妻懂个屁。到了我这种年纪，爱他就要给他最好的，天时地利人和一样都不能缺，要不然我愿意拖这么久？我又不是你金宰铉买东西犹犹豫豫，我是我李承协想恋爱害怕被拒。”

话里话外说的是李承协老大恋爱小队友的苦楚，所以即使他夹带私货嘲讽金宰铉，看在他为爱发愁的份上，金宰铉也就幸灾乐祸地忍了。2+2式的约会，最怕其中一对已经是情侣，搞得好像另一对不成也得成似的，更何况是这种类型的合住。金宰铉点头表示体会到他心情，回头心里琢磨一下，倒吸一口凉气。

“所以你是想趁平安夜……”

“靠我拜托你小点声……！车勋好像也有点明白了，但我俩又置了气，所以只能找你出谋划策。但你又跟车勋闹别扭了，我还是自己拿主意吧。”说得好像他没了车勋就没了脑子一样。

李承协的手没什么肉，捂在金宰铉嘴上，硌得他别扭。他开不了口，所以也就不能骂人，只能冲李承协翻个白眼，还被始作俑者嘲笑。

“翻得没车勋好看，重翻。”

嘁，告白还要前顾后虑的人没资格笑我。

门外柳会胜过来敲门了，明明是房主，搞得像借住的，贴着门缝小心翼翼放低声音说“车勋哥已经上楼了”。李承协撤掉架在金宰铉嘴上的把门，往裤子上擦擦水汽，最后警告他一眼，回头扬起笑脸去开门。金宰铉旁边冷眼看着，怎么看怎么觉得李承协那副笑容奇怪，又想让人明白又不想让人明白。

起码柳会胜是真不明白，神色纯粹是关心，问他们聊得怎么样了，承协哥写歌进度如何，宰铉哥能否解释一下到底跟车勋哥怎么一回事。

柳会胜语重心长：“哥，感情矛盾不能拖，越拖越完蛋。明天就是平安夜，有事我们一起解决。”

金宰铉反驳：“感情也不是打群架啊，我就算告诉你们，最后还不是我跟车勋两个人的问题。”

“那你起码说一下当时的情况？”

“……行，等我组织一下语言。”

这回倒不是金宰铉故弄玄虚，他也不知道怎么说，因为他至今也没想明白他们为啥闹别扭。他俩在一起就挺顺其自然的，闹起来也是，他自己都还没弄明白呢，整个人就已经站在柳会胜门口。面前两个人才不打算因为他想不明白就放过他，跑得了和尚跑不了庙，他抓抓头发，回忆案发情景。

“就是，那天晚上车勋过来，说正好有空就一起打两盘游戏，登录了之后发现我的段位比他高，两人匹配不了。他问我什么时候打上去的，我就有点生气，说我还不能自己打两盘游戏吗。他面无表情点头说可以，关了电脑就回了自己房。我本来想说要不换个游戏，抱着电脑枕头被子一出房门，突然更气了，就下楼找柳会胜去了。从第二天开始我俩就没说过话。”

柳会胜看着他，一言不发。

李承协看着他，一言不发。

金宰铉被看着，头皮发麻。

柳会胜叹：“世间竟有这种事。”

李承协叹：“饱汉子不知饿汉子饥。”

“什么？”

“没事我瞎说呢。”

回顾案情，整个发展过程非常顺滑，目测从车勋进金宰铉房里到金宰铉进柳会胜房里，总时长不超过半小时。细究起来，两人也都没错，原因也微不足道，就连他俩闹的别扭其实都算不上什么动静。李承协最近非行程不见人，自然不知道他俩之间的事情，转头看柳会胜有什么态度，后者支支吾吾半天，冒出一句“这算什么别扭”。

金宰铉：“你们是不是觉得闹得还不够大。”

柳会胜连忙解释：“不是这样的哥。你想想，你俩也不是时时刻刻都巴不得黏在一起对吧，最近圣诞期间，行程又多，回到宿舍肯定累了，不说话也很正常对吧。况且你俩同住二楼，又是情侣，我们也不会没事去刺探你们小俩口八卦是吧。”

分析得头头是道，金宰铉也明白，就是听到最后“小俩口”的时候没忍住偷乐，完了又想起他俩还在闹别扭，赶紧板住脸。李承协跟柳会胜对视一眼，心照不宣假装没看到。

柳会胜就继续解释：“你俩这么多年了，总会有其他人参与不了的默契，我和承协哥虽然也亲近，但自然不会知道，这种默契只会有你们自己知道。事实上，你们不就是在用默契吵架吗？”

金宰铉听懵了：“什么？”

“我说，只有你们自己知道的闹别扭，不就是仗着跟对方关系好到别人参与不了，凭借着只有跟对方才有的默契在吵吗？”

“靠。”

有一刹那金宰铉是真的想问问柳会胜知不知道其实李承协喜欢他，话到嘴边忍下来了，打了个弯回到主题：“他问的话就很奇怪啊，我就没有自己打游戏的权利吗？”

李承协插嘴：“他也没有说不让你打游戏啊。”

“那他后面又走什么嘛！”

“过来就是想打游戏的，没游戏打自然就走了啊！”

金宰铉跟李承协大眼瞪小眼，柳会胜过来隔开两人，转头问金宰铉。

“他摔门了没？”

金宰铉回想，只想起一片黑漆漆，沉闷而寂静。电脑屏幕黑漆漆，门外的夜黑漆漆，车勋房里也黑漆漆。但是他站在门口往里看那片黑漆漆，将车勋侧身躺在床上的样子看得鲜明。床的位置、周边摆设、车勋的姿态，都太熟悉了，闭着眼睛都能勾勒出来。他常常趁着这种黑漆漆，跨过这些和那些障碍，沉默着躺在他身边，然后拥抱。这本是他们常做的事。抱着东西站久了，金宰铉脚上凉飕飕，眼睛却发热，赶紧“咚咚咚”下楼，站定在柳会胜门口听响。二楼还是没动静，却正好碰见柳会胜起夜，将错就错，避开问题，直到今天。

好像继续沉默就能假装没有问题似的。

金宰铉吸吸鼻子摇摇头，萎靡下来，不知道该说什么。李承协想继续问下去，被柳会胜拉住手腕制止了，退出房门的时候也没放开。关节上涌起他人体温的暖意，李承协笑了，柳会胜也笑了。

“不出我所料的话，宰铉哥今晚必回房。”

李承协看他胸有成竹，很是新奇，稍稍杠上一句：“要是他没回去怎么办？”

“那我今晚跟哥睡。我不要睡在心里记挂着爱人的人边上，那样睡不好。”

同时感到被信任与被内涵，李承协感觉自己的喉管被人一捏一放，眼里有圣诞小星星闪着金光落下。肩膀被柳会胜一搭，星星全都炸成爆米花。

而柳会胜扬起笑脸，原来冬天麻糬也能开花。

“平安夜快乐啊哥，嘿嘿。”

李承协掏出手机看钟，整十二点。

怎么就到平安夜了？

本来就还没有成型的计划，再被二楼俩人的情感危机一打岔，全面崩塌。李承协自暴自弃，连赶行程回来的路上柳会胜单曲循环《All I Want For Christmas Is You》都只字不提。金宰铉昨夜确实睡回自己房，但今天还是睡眠不足，戴着耳机在边上补觉。车勋跟李承协坐一排，斜他一眼又斜他一眼，忍不住揶揄一句：

“歌写完了？就敢拿这首歌单曲循环。”

“嗨，平安夜了嘛，都可以，都可以。”

“哥昨天就说他的歌完了，要不然我也不敢放肆啊，”柳会胜回头报以纯真笑容，“那既然是平安夜，我们回宿舍吃顿好的如何？大家想吃什么？”

“炸鸡。”

座位前后意见统一，但不是李承协这边。金宰铉眼睛眯起一条缝又闭上，重新塞上耳机，用衣袖擦拭手机屏幕。车勋看一眼前面被车座位遮住的背影，也学着戴起耳机侧身闭眼小憩。车内暖气够足，大家的脸都烘得红彤彤像苹果，只要能送出去，就能代表一对一的爱。柳会胜已经点起外卖，发私信问李承协还要点些什么，带上一个圣诞节系列表情，被问的人被可爱到了，拿着手机哭笑不得。

[喝点酒？]

虽然是醉翁之意不在酒。

回了宿舍开灯，开关反复按好几遍还是毫无反应，打电话问了物业，说是电路老化的原因。电话那头抱歉的语气十分诚恳，说时间太晚了，可否明天一早来维修。想来大家都想过平安夜也都有平安夜可过，李承协挂掉电话，回头冲另三个人耸肩。三台手机开手电筒在天花板上打光，外加一杯香薰蜡烛，是金宰铉不知道什么时候做的，海盐鼠尾草的咸甜味道弥漫室内。李承协敢打赌，他们之中至少有一半人在怀疑金宰铉是不是偷用的车勋的香水，但是当事者没问，肇事者没说，也就无人提起这个话题，只有柳会胜心态稳健，说些话题活跃气氛。

“还好我们点了好多外卖，怎么着还有口热的吃。”

因为是平安夜，卡路里的标准暂时放到一边，炸鸡披萨炒年糕，当然还有酒。酒是冷的，硬灌冻人，大家一人一条被子，用体温暖暖再喝，也有厉害的，就着吃的趁热一起入腹，脑子里冰冰响，倒是不太容易醉。买的罐装啤酒，牌子是车勋喜欢的，他一个人温三瓶，手指尖尖都发冷，但是颜色好看，像鹤顶红金鱼在光里柔软穿行。金宰铉放下筷子，就着香脆鸡肉喝一口啤酒，将蜡烛杯塞进车勋手里。

“它碍着我吃东西了。”

金鱼找到归宿，香味物归原主，车勋默不作声接过，空气在烛光中热胀冷缩，显得他的嘴角好像弯曲了。

柳会胜躲开光源，戳戳李承协的腰，即使在黑暗里，李承协也能猜到柳会胜脸颊圆圆嘴角弯弯，笑得脸上没有一条直线。是他的天赋，他不同于别人的可爱之处，应该被众人捧在手心上，或者至少在他的手心上。他借着眼角边上一点点光贪看两眼笑颜，黑暗掩盖了很多东西，反而让人看见另一些东西，趁着黑暗胆大起来，昭然若揭。

手机电量告急，天花板上的白色聚光灯陆续熄灭，只剩下车勋手里的蜡烛烛光在杯底颤巍巍摇摆。炸鸡被吃得只剩骨架，李承协喝完最后一口酒，问他们要不要来说鬼故事。酒过三巡，大家不说，但兴头正起，连金宰铉也点了头。得到一致通过，李承协从医药箱里取一段纱布搓成灯芯，小碗倒一碗油，点了油灯过来。

“哥，你可真行。”

柳会胜的眼神是诚心夸奖，眼神清澈映着烛光闪闪发亮，另两个就不知是好是坏了。猫猫狗狗一般不说人话，一个抱怨他不早早点灯，另一个变着法笑他古老，麻糬嘛……起码得个甜字。

李承协冲柳会胜笑，冲另两个一人一虚拳。

他们不愧是他们，圣诞节也能搞成纳凉特辑，鬼故事轮几圈，无聊的惊悚的都听个遍。大家挤在沙发上，任油灯把他们的影子照得高大，在墙上拉得老长。柳会胜讲的悬吊电梯最恐怖，说到电梯里的灯箱中渗出头发的那部分，他突然停下来，示意大家看窗外。金宰铉牙关咬了又咬，扭头一看，什么都没有。

“柳会胜你别吓……”

油灯烛光一摆，熄灭了。

混乱中好像听见好几句脏话，还有瓶瓶罐罐倒下时的乒乓声，李承协从翻滚的被子里挣扎出来，掏出打火机重新点燃油灯。

“柳会胜出来！”

后面的沙发早就一片混乱，柳会胜把自己裹成土豆装死，金宰铉怀里搡满枕被，嘴里消停下来，手上却还想给柳会胜丢一枕头。但是他的双手动不了，被车勋的手包裹成拳，抓得死紧。

车勋板着脸，没打算放手：“你不是怕这些吗。”

金宰铉试着挣扎：“那怕不也是我来抓你……”

车勋面色不改：“你怕。”

“……行行行是我怕，好怕好怕的，急需一个大三天的哥哥安慰呢。”

车勋忍了又忍，还是没忍住，笑得很得逞。金宰铉臭脸摆出来三秒都没到，也笑起来，心甘情愿被他得逞。柳会胜作为引起恐慌的源头，被派去关窗，借口害怕拉了李承协去，回来见他俩还在笑，又找他手把手教学搓灯芯。2+2模式的尴尬之处体现出来，李承协狠狠呼吸几口冷空气，白雾在他嘴边团团蒸起，冷却他的颧骨。

窗户是之前为了散味开的，酒喝上头忘记关了，柳会胜也只是想提醒一下以免吹灭蜡烛，没想到提前成真了，现在还心有余悸，问跟他一起缩成一团的哥哥们：

“今晚就一起在客厅睡，好吗？”

虽然他估计今晚也没人还敢在自己房里睡。

暖宝宝库存搬出来，搓热了靠靠贴好，床垫被子搬出来，四个人挤一坨。金宰铉死都不要睡边上，剩下三个人划拳，李承协车勋两个睡相不好的分睡两边。又是柳会胜跟金宰铉挤一堆，好在今晚没有记挂与动漫，两个人都睡得很快，看来是真困了。李承协闲着，侧身数柳会胜的心跳声，到第三百七十八下的时候，那头传来闷闷的声音。

“所以你的平安夜礼物还是没送？”

“你们都不送，只有我一个送，岂不是司马昭之心。”

“你还不够司马昭？每次冲人家笑起来都巴不得脸上写字，[内有男狐妖，柳公子请进]，少看点十八禁。”

李承协默了又默，想不通他跟金宰铉是怎么一回事，只能信了柳会胜那套“默契论”的邪。那边久等不到回音，抛下一句“睡了”，退出聊天。他只好重新捡起柳会胜心跳数，却不是漏拍就是错数，节奏完全乱套。被数的人心里没数，翻个身继续呼吸绵长。李承协也困了，想换个姿势入睡，结果发现胳膊动不了，被那谁枕了个正好。夜色里大家都沉睡，李承协终于放弃收敛，颧骨升起，星星落下，胳膊酥麻，爆米花爆炸，焦糖玉米，甜死个人。

——取碟换面中——


	2. 【B面—跨年夜】

【B面—跨年夜】

经过一晚平安夜，车勋和金宰铉的关系总算缓和。虽然从表面上看依旧是无事发生，两人上车照旧该补觉的补觉该玩手机的玩手机，少言寡语。李承协闲着没事，留心观察了小半天，也只看见他俩趁着没人注意的时候偷偷摸了一下手，纯情得不得了。主要是两人都没预想到对方会摸过来，指尖一相抵，眼神惊喜，扭过头抿住嘴对视偷笑。

越是偷偷来的反而越是有猫腻，做贼心虚。看看自己和柳会胜，大大方方拉手揽肩，光明磊落，从没听见有人说什么。最多感慨一下“bromance”，再就是老父亲照顾老来子。从头至尾只有他一个人多想，他一贯多想，想东想西去捕捉灵感的蝴蝶，一网网住一头小鹿，怎么全都跑进他心里去了。

想到这里，李承协从车里的后视镜中看了柳会胜一眼。后者睡得无念无想，人往衣服里缩，脸颊肉在拉链上卡住，圆圆软软两坨。他总是减肥，但是脸上的肉永远都在，最好一直都在。其实李承协私心里更想让他不减肥，但是减肥的话又能和他一起出去运动，美名曰“艺人的身材管理”。但他只管柳会胜一人，楼上那对他管也管不着，他俩自有别招。

金宰铉大打一声喷嚏，他今天穿少了，有点感冒。车勋从手机屏幕里抬头，很自然地把自己身上的衣服抖开，双手绕过车座给他盖上。那件衣服经过李承协旁边，体温和体香一样没差，似有似无从他鼻尖擦过，非常低调的炫耀。

李承协屏住呼吸，打开手机疯狂敲击。

[李承协：车勋，问你个问题]

[李承协：你俩到底怎么在一起的]

[车勋：不知道，就自然而然的就]

[李承协：有点有记忆的？]

[车勋：只能记起来初夜]

[车勋：我喝醉了，他更醉，两个人架着上楼的。我洗澡很久，他等不及，就在旁边泡澡。洗完之后，我一头栽进我房里，然后就听见他蹿来蹿去的，最后也一头栽过来，没头没脑跟我说他已经吐干净了也漱口了保证干干净净香喷喷，然后埋在我身上闻了闻，说我也一样，然后就]

[李承协：呃啊我不要听细节啊！！！！！！]

[李承协：所以喝酒有用吗？]

[车勋：？]

[车勋：你回头]

李承协用脚趾想都知道车勋在后面对他翻白眼。

[车勋：感情的事参考不了的，你慢慢摸索]

[李承协：那我得摸索到几时]

[车勋：李太公也有等不及的时候吗]

不是等不及，是怕爱意过于压抑实在满溢，泄露出来坏了打算，虽然迄今为止他就没成过什么打算。柳会胜表达感情比他更男人，不是“直到八十岁为止”，就是以死为誓，很真挚，不搞花花肠子。李承协也想要如此，干脆站在他面前大喊“喜欢”，双眼望定，然后怎么办呢？

他不答应，从此连朋友关系都尴尬，他们都是男人，誓言不会动摇，但是会让大家都喘不过气。

他答应，点头了，或许来个拥抱，然后回到平常生活，比另两位还要更平淡些，直接略过青涩热恋期，拿版权费像拿退休金。

这样也很好，总比尴尬要好。但只要是和柳会胜，李承协就有点想做些不经脑的疯癫事。他们之间怎么会只有一种可能性，他们永远有更好更新的化学反应，李承协毫无来由地自信。

每次跟李承协聊天都是这样，主动找话的人主动切断话题。车勋偏头看李承协的表情，知道他已经陷入自己的思绪，关闭了聊天界面看回youtube。金宰铉动两下，将身上的衣服裹紧一点，口鼻埋进衣领，自如呼吸。柳会胜牙磕到拉链，伸了伸脖子，用下巴扣住。李承协回神时，自己的手机已经息屏，映出他自己的表情，他看一眼，差点把自己手机丢掉。

表情超前，好像春暖花开一样。

但是他总是压抑不住，即使有时本人刻意制止，抿住嘴转过眼，但眉梢眼角挑起来，格外风流。金宰铉经过他旁边，曲起双手捧住，演一幕无声剧。车勋忙着撕开软糖包装，李承协隔山打牛，质问他这只汪汪又发什么神经，他眼都不抬。

“装不了，洒出来了，宰铉接得好。”

金宰铉几步小跑过去，叼过车勋送来的软糖，躲在他背后露出小人得志的露齿笑。柳会胜做完菜，围着围裙过来，很自然帮李承协理一理衣领，再问“你们刚刚说什么”。他常常带着和煦的笑容，身上煲汤蒸起的温热香气扑过来，暖洋洋的。李承协想说话，却开不了口，春天一来，温馨得会让人幸福到失语。他只能傻笑，笑得旁边两人看着都觉得牙都酸倒，问起来只说是嚼软糖嚼的，太甜了。

这样下去不是办法，趁着某天柳会胜的单独行程，车勋拉着金宰铉闯进李承协房里。他进门第一眼先看见玻璃纸里已经表皮打皱的苹果，身后金宰铉绞着他的手，还在嘟囔着说想看动漫。车勋看自己牵的这个，再看床上窝的那个，叹一口气，掀开被子叫醒装睡的人。

“我算是看清你的诡计，你不要奔月，你要月亮奔你而来。”

“此话怎讲？”

“你企图用你的相貌和才华让柳会胜先动心表白，你就不用大费周章了，好一招美人计。”

说得李承协抬不起头来，把被子一踢蒙住头：“你们是打赌输了拿我来搞挑战么？”

“少转移话题，明天就是跨年夜，你打算怎么办，拖到明年？”

李承协腾地从床上坐起来。

车勋狐疑：“别告诉我你没计划。”

李承协苦笑：“事实上还真没有。”

车勋看他发型凌乱衣衫不整，恨铁不成钢，本来想说道两句，但转念一想自己也没资格说床上这位。他跟金宰铉从一开始就是莫名其妙处起来的，磕磕绊绊过了十年，回想起来也莫名其妙，更别说这个暗恋未果的28岁成熟魅力男。金宰铉洗了个苹果过来啃，一口咬掉半个，还能留出余地说话。

“那你想有吗？我和车勋都在这，三个臭皮匠还顶个诸葛亮，保准能说出个一二三。”

“能有吗？”

“怎么不能，必须能，有志者事竟成。”

金宰铉随手拉来纸笔，明智地从背面翻出空白页，画了个大头柳会胜小人给他们看。

车勋颔首：“画得不错。”

李承协：“画得不……诶等下为什么要画画？”

金宰铉耸肩：“总得先搞点声势出来。”

几个男生围在一起策划浪漫，总给人高中生的错觉，懵懵懂懂说着玫瑰和香水，毛毛躁躁拿出一颗真心。金宰铉越说越兴奋，笔记本上乱糟糟的东一堆西一堆，打着圈圈杠杠，都快看不清楚字。车勋听着他说，挑拣出觉得可行的罗列好，听到后面觉得有点不靠谱了，偏头去看李承协笔记上的内容。

[柳会胜因为减肥所以很能忌口，明明那么喜欢吃东西，非常有毅力]

[柳会胜会做饭，做得特好]

[柳会胜唱歌倍棒，高音漂亮，要注意护嗓]

[柳会胜身材很好，每次一起洗澡总]

后面的被挡住了，李承协总算知道遮好关键部分，斜他一眼，继续对着本子边点头边沉思。车勋也不知道他听进去几句，好在终于知道直面内心，不再用歌词伪造逃避。金宰铉已经说得口干舌燥，停下来问他俩有没有别的想法。车勋点点头说“都挺好”，李承协摇摇头说“不知道”。

金宰铉笑脸垮下：“耍我？”

他俩面面相觑，车勋火速坐到金宰铉旁边表明立场。

“哥，我们不知道，你自己总该有点想法吧。你期望和会胜能有怎样的发展？最起码照着这个方向努力吧。”

能怎样？他还真没想过。就是无厘头的喜欢，就是想一直牵挂他，然后如果可以，也想问问他，想不想一直牵挂自己。在此之前，所有动作都发乎情止乎礼，保持好友距离，逾越就是终极目标，跃过去之后还能发生什么呢，他自己都觉得好奇。

情侣之间会做什么？

他看一眼面前两个。

车勋就开口：“感情千千万万种，每个人都有不同，少做参考，也参考不了哈。”

李承协只好撤回目光。这两个确实不能当参考，即使已经是最近的，最能拿来当参考的范例。要他说这两个人也不能算是完美情侣，幼稚拌嘴与迥异性格与傻瓜习气，他俩却都还甘之如饴。莫名其妙开始了，顺其自然发生了，他俩真像是两只小动物，嗅着彼此气味生活着，逐渐分不清家和他，反正都一样了。

那么柳会胜呢？那么他自己呢？就一点缺点也没有吗？会把缺点暴露给对方吗？不只是作为朋友而是作为另一半，寻求填补与磨合，他们之间也会像别的情侣一样吵架冷战吗？

因为没有发生，所以一切都是未知，所以一切都有可能。李承协还在犹豫，是作为梦想家把自我的虚幻期望当作一颗火种取暖直到熄灭，还是作为普通男人冲去拉住柳会胜的手将爱意火苗燃烧起来等待他发热或扑灭。

金宰铉不肯离去一定要等到答案为止，等得大打一声喷嚏，把李承协吓一跳，手里纸笔甩出去，把思绪撒了一地。车勋也啃着苹果，细嚼慢咽，吞下去了才开口。

“你不要老是想着自己一个人就能把感情全部承包了。十指相扣之所以浪漫，是因为彼此都坦诚相对。张开手指，留有缝隙，这才能给对方填补的机会，从而形成一个崭新的稳定的整体。”

他和金宰铉对视一眼，在李承协面前表演十指相扣，握得严丝密缝牢不可破，让人不得不叹一句十年锡婚柔韧又强劲。

李承协郑重点头：“没听明白。”

金宰铉也点头：“我其实也不明白。我俩只会做不会说，是实干主义，要真想要情感咨询那还得找柳会胜。”

车勋也点头：“好一招自投罗网，宰铉真聪明。”

“车勋你笑我。”

“对，如何。”

把即将又要闹腾的情侣打包请出房间，这次连拖鞋都没落下。转手干净利落锁了门，李承协却也不能清净半点，他自己的心也吵得让他烦躁，对敲门声大吼“安静点”。这次倒是识趣，一晚上都没人再来叫他，甚至晚饭晚安也都略过。李承协烦躁无处发泄，写歌词写了洋洋洒洒小半本，感觉眼睛酸痛了，打开手机一看，又已经过了十二点。

饿，困，李承协想吃点甜的，想来想去只有角落那个苹果，厚厚包了好几层玻璃纸，蝴蝶结打得歪歪扭扭，一看就是房主手工作品。他当初为了包装得漂亮些，花了不少功夫，现在要拆，还有点舍不得。

但还是要拆掉吃掉消化掉，不然在那里只空留着个念想。扒掉包装咬一口，表皮皱了软了没有口感，里面也沙沙的，甜得没意思。他咬住，刚起身开了门，嘴里的苹果就松掉了，骨碌碌滚落进黑暗里。

得，最终还是只得了个空落落的念想。

客厅里只有空空的软糖包装袋，厨房收拾得井井有条，冰箱仿佛刚从家电城运过来。李承协连眨眼刷新视野的力气都没了，将嘴里剩下的苹果残余咀嚼吞咽，准备回房躺着，一转头，看见柳会胜站在房间门口。

“哎西——”

怕吵醒楼上的，硬生生降低八个度，两人凑近了看见是对方，都偷笑起来，捂着嘴，像碰巧的贼。

“饿了？我开小灶。”

李承协虚浮的脚步就踏实了下来。

没有食材了，柳会胜从房里拿出炼乳果脯和坚果，配上巧克力派，在微波炉里加热了，在盘子里堆成一个小小糖山。李承协本来还想目瞪口呆一下，先忙着咽口水了，勺子挖下一块送进嘴里，软软的脆脆的腻腻的，全是甜。柳会胜恪守减肥守则，在旁边干看着，最后还是忍不住问一句：

“留一口，一小口就行。”

这下李承协陷入世界级难题，究竟是让自己罪恶不许他吃还是让他罪恶分他半边。权衡再三，选择二分法，只给他留小小一口，勺子带着自己唇齿间余温，李承协喂得无怨无悔。柳会胜深夜破戒，格外有罪恶感，主动洗了盘子，还看了一圈冰箱。他俩从头至尾没开灯，依靠家电自带光，柳会胜没急着关冰箱，借着微弱白光回头打量一眼李承协，背着光笑：

“你嘴角沾东西了。”

顺手就给他擦去。

然后冰箱门关闭。

即使逆着光，柳会胜的微笑他也看得一清二楚，像是触发了反射弧，自动补全。他忍了很久，才把翻涌出来的甜压制回去，直到手脚尖尖都凉了他才冷静，又可惜刚刚错失的绝妙时机。明明可以趁光消失的一刹那吻上去。柳会胜已经走进自己房间了，又回头倚在门口，轻声呼他：

“回去睡觉吧，不早了，记得漱口。”

李承协乖乖依言照办，躺回床上，打开手机想趁着心情再写两句词。光标闪动很久，直到他握着手机睡着了，词也压不到韵成不了型。

[柳会胜真好，我喜欢柳会胜]

也不知道柳会胜的速食甜品是什么绝佳开运好物，反正李承协是被光唤醒的，年末居然能出太阳，阳光透过窗帘缝隙淌进来，清澈透亮。打开门，柳会胜已经穿戴整齐，让他也快点洗漱换衣。

“两个傻小子今天有拍摄行程，顺便出去约个会，今天就我俩过啦。”

柳会胜伸出两个手指比V，三个太多，一个太少，两个恰恰好。

什么啊，同归同回的暧昧约会吗？有这种约会吗？

李承协边刷牙边对着镜子笑，喷出牙膏泡泡，赶紧努力严肃，研究自己的帅气表情。外面的柳会胜翘着脚丫子，对着卫生间这边喊“哥等会穿帅一点”，好像他们真要去约会一样。

李承协和柳会胜两个人的出门项目其实很固定，超市采购、健身运动、上班聚餐。李承协准备充足，也没太多期待，穿着新买的大衣，跟柳会胜一起去超市推购物车买菜。柳会胜至少说了三遍他像鬼怪里的李栋旭，他也就有点飘飘然，直起背挺起帅气。

清单上的食材和生活用品都买好，他硬要再给柳会胜补回昨天的零食，另买一堆有的没的的甜食。计划外的购入还是李承协出的钱，从大衣内侧里拿出钱包，施以有节制的微笑，低沉嗓音说一句“谢谢”。柳会胜提着两大袋东西照旧活蹦乱跳，他拿着小票和零钱追上去想分提一袋，结果柳会胜看他一眼，嘿嘿一笑，腾出一只手拉住他。软软的暖暖的肉肉的手，和他的手大不一样，感觉属实分明，无法欺骗自己。

“哥，你刚才的样子真的帅呆了。”

然后又说到别处。

“你知道吗？李栋旭xi好像要出演狐狸精。”

李承协吓了一跳，几乎都要扭头看自己是不是狐狸尾巴露出来了，回头一想可能是恰巧提到就恰好想起。购物袋还是分了他一半，手却还没放，没有十指相扣，攥着自己的小指无名指，在街上看见新鲜的就自然而然放了手指给他看，然后又回到他手心里，好像放风筝，因为有那根线，所以最终会回来的。

那根线究竟是什么？

回家理好冰箱，两人做饭，柳会胜主厨李承协打下手，刚好两个人的量。吃完了就各回各房忙一会儿，柳会胜来敲门时，外面的夕阳还正好看，他在门口放《sunset》，两人的声音一出来，李承协就忍不住笑了。大衣换成运动服，两人又出门，去汉江骑自行车。冬天的风还是冷，尤其感受到阳光温度逐渐退却，让人格外留恋。汉江边上有点点火光，放烟花孔明灯，或者只是偷偷抽烟，红色在水色夜色里醒目，他俩热气一呼，就全氤氲进雾气里消散掉。

“心情好了点吗？”

李承协这才注意自己今天好像就没说几句话。

柳会胜坐在长椅另一边，摘下手套活动关节。他的脸被风吹得颧骨上一抹红，看起来很合乎冬日气氛。两人中间是两杯热可可，不小心买得太甜，两人纯喝两口取暖。李承协想解释，一呼气就全是巧克力甜味，再怎么正经的解释都像了撒娇抱怨，只好闭上嘴点点头。

不是不开心，只不过有的情绪就是会让人说不出话来，不知道怎么说。他现在有点羡慕那两位实干家了，回忆起昨天的谈话，琢磨出其他味道，没忍住，噗一声笑出来。

“笑什么？”

“两个傻小子。”

“这哥俩的节目确实还挺有意思的。拍了这个以后，宰铉哥和车勋哥看起来也比以前开朗多了，挺好的。”

“清楚自己定位了嘛，就是两个傻小子。”

“对啊，知足常乐，不求别的，傻到一起也是一种福气。”

经过一对情侣，目中无人地相互依偎着，全然不顾这种姿势该多慢走路。两人不约而同端起热可可再喝一口，有点凉了，但还是冒着热气。李承协趁热多喝了几口，就听见旁边柳会胜问他：

“你觉得宰铉哥和车勋哥幸福么？”

李承协不假思索：“当然幸福。”

“可是他们一个星期之前还冷战过。”

“那算什么冷战，小孩子闹别扭似的，轻轻松松就和好了，就像你说的一样，仗着他俩不会动摇的默契闹腾罢了。”

“唉，所以说嘛，好羡慕的其实。”

柳会胜叹气少见，但就连叹气都不是感到真正无奈，带点感慨，永远更偏向于乐观。和煦是比凛冽更坚韧的力量，所以他一直都是一个充满力量的人。情人眼里出西施，李承协也不能免俗，觉得就连他的叹息都像西施捧心，好看得出奇。

“不止羡慕他们啊，我也很羡慕你。长得又帅气，又有才华，唱rap又帅，脾气还好。你知道吗，今天在超市里你的回头率好高。”

怎么这两天大家都兴直接夸人。

李承协连忙表露心迹：“你也很好啊。做饭很好吃，高音又漂亮，又服过兵役不用再操心。”

“不是这样的，我是说，你更像是一颗星，天生恒定发光，”柳会胜抬起头给他指天，天上黑漆漆一片，“就算是这样，星星也依旧在发光，你就是这样的人。

“所以我也想像你一样。不，比起像你一样，我更愿意与你并肩，毕竟我们是要一起做到八十岁的嘛。”

说到最后，柳会胜冲他无害微笑。李承协自觉被他捧得太高，又一次听到八十岁誓言，没来由的心虚，匆匆叫他回去。热可可冷掉了，被他几口喝完，腻在嗓子里，说不出话来。回家的时候，金宰铉跟车勋两个窝在沙发里拿手机打游戏，李承协看都不看他们一眼，把柳会胜往卫生间推。

“去洗澡去洗澡，等会我洗。”

等卫生间门一关上，金宰铉就爬起来八卦。

“怎么怎么，有进展吗？”

李承协摇摇头，他俩就叹气。

“看来真的要拖到明年，明明是这么简单的事。”

“简单？你俩别站着说话不腰疼啊。”

“什么腰疼？”

柳会胜从门后冒出个头。

“没，你怎么了？”

“我衣服没拿，哥帮我拿一下，就门口最近的那套睡衣，还有内裤，谢谢啦。”

车勋的段位已经打上来了，两人见好就收，上楼窝一起打游戏。而楼下坐着的李承协坐立难安，想来想去想起之前掉落的苹果，去拿了扫把掏桌底，连带着扫出许多垃圾。里面带一团纸，被苹果洇湿了被灰尘染黄了，打开来，一股甜味。上面写着歌词，涂涂改改很多，他一看，不是自己的字迹。

[记得按时吃饭 记得按时休息 还有很多需要记得的事 不记得的话就会像个傻瓜一样]

[说是傻瓜吗 那也不一定 明明非常懂得抓住我的心 还要装作不知多情]

字迹一看便知。

想到刚刚李承协给柳会胜递衣服，红着耳朵板着脸僵着胳膊好像cpu发热的机器人，楼上两个在等待游戏开局的时间里笑作一团。金宰铉善笑，笑到要流出眼泪来，边揉脸边感慨：

“也怪不得总是表白未遂，该做的心动的事已经在不知不觉中都做完了。”

车勋附和：“这就是一味忍耐的后果，手上无法克制住，只好把嘴关得牢牢的，死不承认，掩耳盗铃。”

“最好笑的是分明柳会胜也喜欢……”

车勋没笑了。

“真的？”

金宰铉也没笑了。

“真的，上次我俩去打台球，就聊的这事。”

“那个时候我也跟李承协在说这事。”

他俩从床上坐起来，陷入长久对视，然后奔去狂点鼠标退出匹配。

卫生间门打开，李承泽立马把纸塞进袖子，对着柳会胜讪笑。后者浑身热腾腾地冒着蒸汽，像一只穿衣服的水晶包子，剥开来咬一口，就汤汁四溢。

水晶包子问：“俩哥上楼了？”

李承协吸溜一下口水，忙不迭点头：“嗯，打游戏。”

“那你去洗澡？”

李承协一下想起车上车勋短信里不该听的细节，不好意思冲人家闹红脸，胡乱点个头，冲进卫生间速战速决，快要出来的时候才发现没带换洗衣服。还没等他学着柳会胜从卫生间里冒头，过来人已经拿好了衣服，隔着门送到他面前。

“你也这样。”

口气听起来很有经验，李承协一件件抖落抻开，内裤睡衣都没落下，确实很有经验。

对此，柳会胜倒是非常坦诚，靠在沙发上拍拍，示意李承协也运做过来。

“就好像车勋哥总是对宰铉哥什么都知道一样，虽然比不上吧，但我对哥好歹也是有点了解的。毕竟一起生活了这么久嘛。”

“那你还想再知道更多吗？”

“比如？”

那句喜欢李承协一直就说不出口，现在也是。环境还不够浪漫，时机还不够正好，两个人穿着睡衣坐在沙发上赤脚相对，这时候告白就好像老夫老妻突然感性中毒。柳会胜从今天买的零食里拆开一小包坚果，吃得嘎嘣嘎嘣响，李承协想逃掉上个话题，此时以为找到出口，端起艺人哥哥的身份质问他：

“不是说减肥吗？”

“这两天太甜啦，放纵一下，明年再减。”

说得一嘴俏皮话，末了再送个笑容，李承协就无话可说，他今天就没怎么开过口。怎么回事，昨天写歌词透支了单词余额？无路可逃，两人都沉默下来，空气逐渐冷却，沐浴露香气沉淀下来，两人同味。

李承协想要开口，李承协难于开口，李承协害来不及开口，柳会胜又把话带到别处来。

“上次，就是你跟车勋哥闹别扭那天，我跟宰铉哥说起件事。嗨呀，说了半天也没说出个所以然，馊主意倒是有一堆。”

他一拍大腿，很惋惜的样子，李承协巴不得脱离尴尬气氛，顺着他意思问：“说了什么啊？”

“还能说什么，我喜欢一个人，问问宰铉哥有什么招。他说来说去，都是一片冰心在车勋哥，我喜欢的虽然也是哥，跟他哥可不一样。”

“那最后说了什么？”

“他出了个馊文案，我想想都想笑。”

李承协脑子里想起那句“内有男狐妖，柳公子请进”，忍着忍着还是没忍住笑，笑着笑着突然笑不出来。

“他说了什么。”

“你要听吗？”

李承协坚定点头，柳会胜就站起来往自家房间门口走，十步路笑了八次，最后一回身，像昨晚一样倚在门框边轻声呼他，还抬起手做一个勾引的姿势。

“内有麻糬精～阿伯几请进～李姓才子心～可知麻糬意～”

“靠。”

李承协说不出话来，并且明白他为什么说不出话来了，幸福是会让人失语的。缩在楼梯边的感冒金宰铉还是没忍住打喷嚏，被车勋刻意拔高八度的声音盖住。

“脱单快乐！”

而柳会胜在他面前闭上眼睛，扬起笑脸。

“跨年快乐！不送我新年第一吻吗？”

李承协也闭上眼。

“啊为什么跟你在一起总是这么甜啊，你真的是麻糬精吗？”

“那我是麻糬精，你是男狐妖，妖精相抱何时了，傻哥哥偷着看热闹。”

“喂！”

——黑屏——


	3. 彩蛋【你知道吗】

“睡在心里记挂着爱人的人边上是睡不好的，所以平安夜那晚我还真没怎么睡着。”

“其实我没醉。”

“礼物就是要多送，送到彼此都分不清什么是自己的什么是他送的，统统一样珍惜。”

“新年快乐！要不要新年亲亲啊……是哦已经亲过了。那恭喜你中奖，再来一次！”

——影片完——

FIN 2019.12.31


End file.
